vgcdatabasefandomcom-20200213-history
Earthquake
Earthquake (アースクェイク, Āsukweiku) is a character in the Samurai Shodown series. He was introduced in Samurai Shodown and was dropped from the character lineup after Samurai Shodown II. He continues to make cameo appearances in characters endings. In one fan's response to the Neo Geo Battle Coliseum Q&A section, developers admit that they were thinking of implementing Earthquake into the game to balance out all of the "pretty boy" characters. However, they also told the fan to keep playing as another character in the game might replace the gap. A mix of his design and Genan's later lead to the creation of Youkai Kusaregedo. History He is a Texan who had trained under the same master as the ex-sailor Galford, Ayame, but quit early due to his bad ties with Galford. Thanks to some of this training, however, despite his enormous body -huge in both height and girth, Earthquake became deceptively fast and tricky. His ninjutsu combined with his size makes him a formidable warrior. He uses this to his advantage and becomes a bandit, somehow being the leader to his own bandit gang. When Amakusa starts creating havoc, he decides to steal all the world's treasure. A year later, Mizuki telepathically hires him, telling him that if he killed those she told him to, she would reward him with gold. After the defeat of Mizuki, Earthquake and his henchmen go to the Makai, enchanted by the promise of greater treasure. After they enter, the entrance is sealed and they are never heard of again. Personality Earthquake respects no one except for himself and his minions. He uses his greed to drive him, wanting to bask in material wealth and riches that he feels he deserves. Like most bandits, he's rude and shameless to others. He was also portrayed as a lovable fool in the RPG, as he'll insult the heroes after his defeat yet humorously get lost while escaping in the following area. His immense weight was gained partially due to his disappointment with his courting skills as he's rejected by many ladies. He is not on good terms with Galford and he is equally antagonistic in return (even when he claims to have forgotten about him). Fighting Style One of Earthquake's earliest advantages over several fighters was the incredible reach of his kusarigama, reaching fighters from nearly the other side of the field without too much trouble. His main move was to spin rapidly and travel across the screen. His attacks are powerful but slow and his height makes him an easy target if he missed. His moves were also limited, making it sometimes difficult to catch quick characters. In Samurai Shodown II, he gained more ninjutsu techniques to better compensate for his weaknesses such as teleporting, fire breathing, and illusions. He also cannot be tossed into the air like other characters; if the throw command is used against him, an unique attack animation is substituted instead. If needed, he can also fight opponents with his farts and burps. Gallery Category:SNK Playmore Characters Category:Samurai Shodown Characters Category:Arcade Debut Category:All Characters